GP 27: Granddaughter Hant!?
is the twenty-seventh episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Plot After a mysterious object lands in the mountains, the Go-ongers head out to investigate. During the search, Hant loses his footing and his Shift Changer, and goes tumbling over the side of a hill. He is found by Osen, an old woman who lives on the mountain, who nurses him back to health. To repay Osen's kindness, Hant helps her move her "treasures", which are nothing more than assorted piles of junk, and learns about Osen's beloved granddaughter. Meanwhile, the other Go-ongers encounter Dowsing Banki, who is also looking for the object. They discover that Hant is missing and, with the help of the Go-on Wings, go search for him. The Go-on teams soon find Hant at Osen's, and are shocked to find him wearing girls' clothing in an effort to resemble Osen's granddaughter. During the confusion, Kitaneidas and Dowsing Banki arrive and capture Osen, along with a small refrigerator, which is revealed to be the object that crashed on the mountain. The refrigerator turns out to be a super weapon that can instantly increase the volume of trash by hundreds of times. Dowsing Banki stays behind to occupy the Go-ongers as Kitaneidas absconds with Osen and the weapon. Go-on Green and the Go-on Wings fight their way past Dowsing Banki to pursue Kitaneidas, who reveals that Osen is actually a science sorceress from the Junk World and the creator of the weapon, which is responsible for the Junk World's current state. Since Osen is the only one who can operate the weapon, Kitaneidas had deceived Osen into thinking that the Human World had declared war on the Junk World in order to bring her to the Human World. As Engine-Oh Gunpherd battles Dowsing Banki and the Go-on Wings deal with Kitaneidas, Hant fights his way past a horde of Ugatz and begs Osen to not turn on the weapon. Osen seems not to hear Hant's pleas and switches on the weapon. Instead of multiplying, however, the junk piles in the area are turned into flowers, which now also cover all the Gaiark present. Osen scolds Kitaneidas for lying to her. Kitaneidas is forced to retreat as Engine-Oh G9 finishes off Dowsing Banki. Osen thanks Hant for opening her eyes to the sincerity of the Human World's people, then returns home to the Junk World. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Souls *Go-On Red - Change Soul, Engine Soul #1, Blaster Soul *Go-On Blue - Change Soul, Engine Soul #2, Blaster Soul *Go-On Yellow - Change Soul, Engine Soul #3, Blaster Soul *Go-On Green - Change Soul, Engine Soul #4, Engine Soul #6, Blaster Soul *Go-On Black - Change Soul, Engine Soul #5, Engine Soul #6, Blaster Soul *Go-On Gold - Change Soul, Engine Soul #7, Engine Soul #9, Blaster Soul *Go-On Silver - Change Soul, Engine Soul #8, Engine Soul #9, Blaster Soul Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 29, . *'Engine Narrator': Engine Carrigator *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Birca ("Huh? I won, Tabasco?") **This is the first time Birca wins the eyecatch race. *'Go-On Seminar': What is Hant's favorite part-time job? **'Answer': Dressing up as a maid at a tea house. Digital Releases Engine Sentai Go-Onger DVD Volume 7 features episodes 25-28.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 2 features episodes 17-33. References See Also Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Junki Takegami